Building operators face a booming growth market opportunity with significant cost, market, environmental and compliance pressures. Conventional technology in the Building Automation Systems (BAS) space may offer innovative solutions that leverage Artificial Intelligence (AI); however, those conventional solutions are often not integrated and require significant time and cost, as well as new skills and knowledge to implement. This leads to lackluster results, negative user experiences, and ultimately failed initiatives and lost investment. The operator is left in a difficult position of continuous upgrades and integrations in a taxing attempt to realize the benefits of innovation in BAS.